<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>amity finally listens by maacroncaii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686399">amity finally listens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maacroncaii/pseuds/maacroncaii'>maacroncaii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, amity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maacroncaii/pseuds/maacroncaii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, IF YOU ARE FEELING ABOUT UN ALIVING YOURSELF, PLEASE CONTACT THE NATIONAL SUICIDE HOTLINE 800-273-8255. YOU ARE WORTH IT, PLEASE PULL THROUGH</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>amity finally listens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SUICIDE PREVENTION HOTLINE 800-273-8255 . TRIGGER WARNING!!! MENTION OF SU!C!DE !!! this is kind of a vent ig? i kinda just replaced my name with amity</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>amity finally got home from school. exhausted as usual, but with a smile on her face cause she got to see luz. amity goes straight to her room without talking to her parents. straight to her room, she flopped in her bed. she had an amazing day, yet she still found a way to make herself sad. she started crying on her bed, “you’re nothing blight, everyone probably hates you, they’re just pretending to be your friend.” amity continues to cry, and she doesn’t even know why she’s crying. “WHY AM I LIKE THIS, I CANT LET MYSELF ENJOY SOMETHING FOR ONE SECOND” at this point, amity is just punching her bed and pillows, before she finally just flops her head straight onto her bed. “why am i like this, what’s wrong with me.” </p><p>she just cries, and cries, until she feels numb. she finally calms down by watching her favorite show. she then thinks, “what if luz saw me this way, your such a loser, you don’t deserve her.” she then looks into the mirror, she hated what she saw. “even mom and dad didn’t like how you look, they made you dye your hair cause you didn’t fit in.” </p><p>amity curled in bed with her favorite stuffed animal, and just continued to cry. crying was all she was good at. she didn’t like real human affection, she pushes everyone away. it’s not like people knew that all she needed was a hug, because who would know that. amity was just known as the popular girl who aloof a sudden got a soft side. </p><p>amity always hid her emotions, which was why her persona at school seemed so mean, and mad. that’s probably why she cried in bed everyday when she finished school. of course, amity is also known as the top student, and always tries to exceed everyones standards. she was doing good until she got burned out, now she just feels like nothing. </p><p>she felt like nothing, she was just a burned out smart girl that most people feared, barely any friends, no human affection, nothing. she was nothing. she kept telling her self that, everyday, every single day. she wouldn’t snap, it’s not like people at school were saying that. no people at school loved her. people at school actually thought she was happy, she made everyone laugh. she had tons of “friends” that adored her. though she had friends, none were actually close. </p><p>no one would check up on her. everyone thought she had the perfect life, mom, dad, siblings, why wouldn’t her life be perfect. it was perfect. the only thing that wasn’t perfect was the voices in her head saying it wasn’t. </p><p>amity was fed up with the voices in her head. she tried putting on some head phones, blasting some music. she saw her background with luz, she had to keep it together. she was listening to the blasting music, yet the voices in her head telling her she was nothing kept yelling. </p><p>amity was numb, numb from crying, numb from thinking everyone hates her. just numb. she finally snapped. she snapped because she thought everyone hates her. snapped because she hates how she looked. snapped because she thought she had no friends. snapped because she thought she was nothing. </p><p>she looked out her window, she was on the second floor. she opened it, the wind was cold. she cried, even more. she looked outside, she thought dying looked peaceful. dying would ease all her pain, it would quiet all the voices in her head. dying would make everything go away. she did it. she jumped. no more pain. pain all gone. jumping, feeling the breeze of the air, it felt so peaceful to her. so she did it. all her pain, was gone. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>